bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Ty Parsec
Ty Parsec is a Space Ranger who was once stationed on Canis Lunis and turned into the Wirewolf thanks to NOS-4-A2's bite combined with the radiation from the planet's moon. He became the Wirewolf on one other occasion, due to NOS-4-A2 locating some of the moon's debris, but returned to normal when it was destroyed and the energy vampire defeated. Physical Description Thinner than Buzz Lightyear, Ty Parsec possesses tan skin and dark brown hair which is styled into a pompadour. His face is angular and sharp, and his eyes are larger than average. He has a typical athletic build, and is drawn in the style familiar to the series. History Early years Prior to the series, it is only hinted in passing that Ty Parsec has had previous history with Buzz Lightyear; the latter being the one always rescuing Ty from distress or danger. Because of this, Ty resented being in Buzz’s shadow. It is not shown or elaborated as to how Ty became a Space Ranger, but the first time he is shown in the series has him stationed out on Canis Lunis where he guards a research facility. Wirewolf After a fateful encounter with the energy vampire, NOS-4-A2, however... his fate takes a slightly more dark, and fang-filled path. He becomes very crucial during NOS-4-A2's plot to turn the entire galaxy into wirewolves thanks to his unique mutation when bathed in radioactive moon glow. Revenge of the Monsters He almost lost his job as a Space Ranger due to being a security threat, but he is seen keeping it in the end. Personality Tired of being in Buzz Lightyear's shadow, Ty Parsec is understandably dismissive and cynical of the former's near-perfect success. He doesn't possess the ever-positive outlook as Buzz Lightyear does and Ty is prone to grumpy tones and sarcastic remarks. That said, the Space Ranger isn't a bad person however, and he performs his job to the best of his ability. He is also shown to be courageous and selfless, putting the needs of others before himself. He displayed his selflessness when he warned Team Lightyear to leave Canis Lunis when he figured out he was the Wirewolf, and when he defended Commander Nebula from XL while he was unarmed and temporarily discharged from Star Command. Abilities *'Skilled Marksman:' Ty, as a Space Ranger, knows how to use his wrist laser. *'Cyber Lycanthropy:' Due to being bitten by NOS-4-A2, Ty Parsec can shift into the ferocious Wirewolf when caught in the allure of a radioactive moon. **'Superhuman Strength:' As the Wirewolf, Ty possesses a supernatural strength, able to tear apart NOS-4-A2 and overpower XL. **'Superhuman Speed:' When he is the Wirewolf, Ty can run faster than human standards can allow. **'Superhuman Agility:' The Wirewolf jumps higher than regular humans. **'Fangs and Claws:' The Wirewolf possesses fangs and claws for attacking his prey. Quotes Wirewolf *"Him!" (bangs against helmet in frustration) "Where's a wormhole when ya need one?" *"Hey! At my post, we go by the book! Nobody's special." *"All right, we're wasting valuable time here." (tosses plug onto the floor) *"Whatever it is, it attacks at night." *"Don't you see?! I AM THAT THING!" Revenge of the Monsters *"Oh...oh, it's nice to be me again." *"Well, that's twice now. Not that I'm keeping count." Trivia *Ty's last name, like Buzz's last name, is an astronomical unit of length equal to about 3.26 light years, or 31 trillion kilometers.Parsec This is somewhat ironic, given that Ty was constantly in Buzz's shadow before their friendship was restored, whereas his name is the larger unit. *According to XR, Ty's shoe size is an 11 and a half D. *(Speculation) Ty's design strongly resembles actor Christopher Walken. Appearances *Wirewolf *Revenge of the Monsters References Parsec Ty Parsec Ty Parsec Ty